


now i'm lyin' on the cold hard ground

by funnylookinfella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Quickies, Uncut Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/pseuds/funnylookinfella
Summary: Hux's roommate is having sex, he has a midterm tomorrow, and Kylo's the only one who'll answer his door. But some things are worth falling asleep in class the next day for.





	now i'm lyin' on the cold hard ground

Even in the dorms, getting a knock on the door at three in the morning was unusual. Kylo’s first thought, admittedly, was that one of his neighbors down the hall was having a party, and a drunken guest wanted a single room to fuck in. He rolled over in bed, shoving his head underneath his pillow. Maybe they’d just go away. Maybe they’d get bored. Maybe they had the wrong door and would notice soon enough.

But the knocking persisted, at first small and polite but gradually getting louder, more insistent, and every time it got louder, it also got slower, as if the knocker thought that perhaps slowing them down would somehow make Kylo understand them more easily. Finally, he’d had enough, and tore off his bedsheets to answer the door, crossing the room in just a few angry steps and yanking the door open. 

Armitage Hux from across the hall was standing there, barefoot in a pair of matching navy blue pajamas, because of course he wore matching pajamas. Hux was the only one in their hall who never participated in any mixers, never wrote anything on his white board other than his name and whether he was in or not. 

Now he was staring down at Kylo’s crotch with raised eyebrows.

"You know you aren't... wearing any clothes, yes?" Hux grumbled, quickly looking away from Kylo with determination.

"I usually don't in the middle of the night, no, because there's usually not anyone pounding on my door. So you can deal with it." Kylo made no move whatsoever to cover himself, incredibly amused by Hux's discomfort. "What do you want?"

"I want you to know that this is only a last resort," Hux said stiffly. "And that I wouldn't be doing anything of the sort if I didn't have a midterm tomorrow morning. But my roommate has... company. And I need to sleep."

Kylo kept looking at him, expectantly. "And?"

"And I know you have a single room."

"I'm not the only person in this hall with a single room."

"You're the only one who answered the door."

"Yeah, cause I'm an idiot." Kylo ran a hand through dark, messy hair. Did he want to be responsible for Hux having to awkwardly sit in the room while his roommate had sex? Absolutely, but of course that wasn't what he was going to do. So did he want to be responsible for Hux sleeping out in the hallway looking pathetic all night, which was almost certainly going to happen? Less fun, he thought, sucking his teeth and considering it while Hux stared at him.

"...You'd have to sleep on the floor, y'know. One bed, and I'm not gonna spoon you all night."

"Of course not. The floor would be more than acceptable." Hux pushed past him and into the room. Kylo could have sworn the place got stuffier from Hux's mere presence in it, but he was too tired to say anything. He watched as Hux organized his blankets and pillow on the floor, making himself at home.

"I trust you don't snore," he said to Kylo, who felt a spark of annoyance through his groggy stupor at last.

"Yeah," he said flatly. "I do." Seeing Hux's expression sour, Kylo went back to the bed and flopped over again, tugging the covers over himself and turning toward the wall. He could hear Hux fucking around on his phone, little clicks permeating the silence.

"What could you possibly be doing on your phone at two in the goddamn morning?"

"Double checking that my homework is submitted," Hux said casually.

"And you couldn't do that tomorrow morning?"

"Well, it never hurts to check more than once." A shuffle of blankets and the light reflecting on the wall disappeared as Hux put his phone away and lay down. "When I was younger, I'd make sure the front door was locked six or seven times after I got home late at night."

"Kinda OCD, don't you think?"

"Using a mental illness as an adjective. Charming." Hux gave a snort of disapproval. "It wasn't because I wanted to. If my father came home from work and saw the door unlocked, he'd have my head. And my mum's, for not checking if I'd done it. I suppose it just became a habit to double check."

Kylo frowned and turned away from the wall, barely seeing Hux's outline in the dark. "Did he like, hit you and stuff?"

"No, but he may as well have." Hux huffed out a sigh. "Do we need to talk about this? Would you like a bedtime story about my terrible childhood?"

Any concern Kylo had for Hux disappeared with a wisp of irritation and he turned over onto his back. "Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

For a long while, both of them lay there in silence, both knowing the other was awake but not doing anything about it. Kylo gnawed on his chapped lower lip and listened to Hux breathing, the quiet seeming stifling rather than peaceful.

"...Do you still talk to your dad?" he asked.

"No." He'd expected Hux to sound annoyed with him, but he answered with an exhale that sounded like relief. "I don't talk to anyone."

"I'm honored you're talking to me, then. Is it only because I have a floor for you to sleep on and I'm not having sex right now?"

"No. Yes. No." Kylo could hear the scowl in Hux's voice. "I appreciate the hospitality. And I suppose you're going to tell me that it's only by the grace of god that you aren't having sex with someone. There's usually a queue out the door, right?"

Now it was Kylo's turn to snap, "No." He folded his arms behind his head. "You think I'm a slut."

"I don't think it's any of my business. I'm merely an observer." Hux moved around a little on the blankets, and Kylo thought he heard him kick them off. "An observer who's never been in the queue himself."

This made Kylo laugh a little. "Why, did you want to? You want a voucher? Maybe I should start printing them off, since I've obviously fucked everyone in the building."

"Not everyone," Hux shot back defensively. "Just... the men."

"But not all the men." Kylo turned over again, looking down at what little of Hux he could see in the dark. "So it's all coming out. Pretend your roommate's fucking someone, saying you'd already knocked on all the other doors, sleeping on my floor, acting like you don't wanna see me naked. I see what's happening." He hung an arm off the bed, brushing it against Hux's shoulder, over the soft fabric of his pajama shirt. "You just want a piece of the action."

"You're such an arse," Hux grumbled. "You do know I came in here to sleep, yes? And all you want to do is talk about how much everyone in the dormitory wants to shag you."

"Well, except you, right?"

"I didn't say that."

Kylo, for once, was at a loss for words then, his next reply dead on his lips. "That... I did not expect that."

"Glad to offer some surprises in your life. Now, for the last time, goodnight."

Opening his mouth to reply but failing, Kylo closed it again and listened to Hux turn away from him and fall silent again. He felt a low heat stir in him, an urge tugging at his nerves, telling him to move, and, not one to pass up indulgence of any kind, he did, sliding his legs from the bed and lowering himself on the floor.

Hux didn't move, but his voice was smaller than usual when he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a voucher for that line," Kylo said with a grin, reaching around Hux's back and starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. He half expected Hux to push him away, to tell him to stop, but he was more responsive than Kylo could have ever hoped, letting out a shuddering breath as he pressed back against Kylo's chest. Every button undone was more of that soft, pale skin to touch, until the last one was loose and Kylo slid his hands down Hux's belly, listening to the little hum of approval he was given.

"You're warm," Hux murmured, turning his head to bury his nose in the pillow as Kylo's hands wandered. He put a hand over Kylo's and guided it up his chest, positioning the warmth of his palm over a nipple and letting out a quiet sigh as Kylo took it between his fingers.

“You like that?” 

“Yeah, I like that.” He arched his back against Kylo, ass pushing against his groin and feeling him getting hard. “Seems like you do, too.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Kylo’s hand dipped lower and slid down past the waist of Hux’s pajama bottoms, finding him already half-hard. He was also uncut, something that Kylo liked, and for a moment he considered turning Hux onto his back and sucking it. But he seemed to be enjoying their current position, and Kylo was loathe to disturb whatever this was that was happening. He wrapped a hand around the hot shaft of Hux’s cock, squeezing as he stroked upward and feeling him fill out as he did. He heard a little moan into the pillow, Hux rolling his hips back and rubbing lewdly against Kylo. 

“I don’t know why I thought I was going to get any sleep by coming in here,” Hux whispered, taking a deep breath as Kylo quickened the movements of his hand. “Oh, god, that feels so good, don’t stop.” 

He hadn’t planned on it. Kylo moved his hand only to tug the pajama bottoms low enough over Hux’s hips to free his cock and give him more room to pump his hand. Hux was making so many little whines and groans at this point that Kylo used his other hand to cover his mouth, feeling the vibration of his voice against his palm. The mewling increased as Kylo moved his hand faster, harder, and the hand wasn’t enough to stifle Hux as he came, spilling over Kylo’s hand and onto the blanket. 

They stayed quiet for a moment, breathing hard, before Hux started rolling his hips back more, giving Kylo as much friction as he could get. “Come on,” he mumbled. “I want you to come.” 

That being as much permission as he could expect, Kylo wound his arms around Hux’s waist and ground against his ass, legs hooked together, hips moving faster and harder until he was grunting and groaning into Hux’s shoulder, coming over the back of his pants and not caring as much as he probably should have. 

It was that that seemed to bring them both back into reality. Hux sat up and started yanking his pajamas off, crumpling his dirty bottoms up and throwing them to the other side of the room along with his shirt. The blanket was still filthy, and there was nothing that could be done about it now, so he looked down at Kylo with a sigh, even though he couldn’t see much of him in the dark. 

“…That was good,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Kylo laughed. “That’s a word for it, I guess.” 

“Maybe we could do it again.” 

“I thought you had a final tomorrow.” 

“I do.” Hux stood and stepped over Kylo to lay on the bed, trying to look as inviting as possible. “But for once I’m gonna do something I want to do.” 

Kylo grinned, getting up and in bed beside him, crawling on top of him and listening to him sigh and moan as time ticked away.


End file.
